Sat.1
PKS 1984–1985 In 1984, Sat.1 was first called PKS (Programmgesellschaft für Kabel- und Satellitenrundfunk (Program Society for Cable and Satellite Broadcasting)). Sat 1 1985–1986 In 1985, PKS was renamed Sat 1, '''and its first logo consists of a color wheel with 16 stripes. Sat.1 1986–1996 At this point, the logo has been totally changed. The wheel is now a ball and the name of the channel was introduced onto the logo. The 16 stripes were reduced to 12. 1996–2001 In 1996, an alternative logo was introduced, which uses the '''SAT.1 wordmark inside a black oval. 2001–2004 Having used the same logo for almost all of its existence, Sat.1 adopted an altered logo along with a new on-air design on September 1, 2001. The ball did however remain, and is at the center of the graphics, created by Velvet mediendesign. The number of coloured stripes on the ball was reduced from twelve to nine, and the font of the text changed. The redesign came with a new slogan, "Powered by emotion". SAT.1BlueIdent2001.png|'Blue' SAT.1GreenIdent2001.png|'Green' SAT.1OrangeIdent2001.png|'Orange' SAT.1PinkIdent2001.png|'Pink' SAT.1Logo2001.svg *Velvet mediendesign *Powered by emotion: SAT.1 ab Samstag mit neuem Look und neuem Logo *Netzeitung.de - SAT.1 "Powered by emotion" 2004–2008 Another redesign was launched on September 3, 2004, this time with graphics by Bruce Dunlop & Associates in Munich. The new slogan became "Sat.1 zeigt's allen" ("Sat.1 shows it all"). Also, the ball simply became red. *Neuer Claim, neues Design: Sat.1 zeigt's allen 2008–2009 In 2008, the ball becomes the main logo and is separated from the text. The number of stripes on the ball is reduced from nine to eight. *Sat.1 mit neuem Markenauftritt ab 17. März 2008 Der Ball wird zum Logo *http://www.sat1.de/neuermarkenauftritt/ *EEFOE - Sat.1's new look in 2008 2009-2011 The ball received a makeover on September 16, 2009. The ball is now given a silver 3D look. Along with the new logo, the station received new graphics and a new tagline: "Colour Your Life". *Colour your life! Startschuss für das Sat1.-Redesign mit neuem Ball, neuem Claim und farbenfroher Lebensfreude Sat1_type_2009.png|Logo with text Sat.1 HD logo 2010.svg|ProSieben, Sat.1 and kabel eins all launched HD simulcasts on January 31, 2010. 2011–2016 On August 16, 2011, Sat.1 unveiled a refreshed logo (which returned the old rainbow colors of the ball, but still keeping the previous 3D look) developed by Creative Solutions, the in-house agency of Sat.1's owner, ProSiebenSat.1 Media. With this logo, the channel states to emphasize its slogan, "Colour your life!" and the versatility, diversity and modernity of its programming. The logo also represents the message that Sat.1 is the channel for the whole family and for the emotions. *Das neue SAT.1: der Ball wird wieder bunt, SAT.1-Stars als Marken-Botschafter *Presseportal.de - Das neue SAT.1: der Ball wird wieder bunt, SAT.1-Stars als Marken-Botschafter (mit Bild) *SAT1-Ball wieder bunt *Bunter Ball, mehr Struktur: Sat.1 frischt Design auf *The Branding Source - SAT.1 reveals new logo Sat 1 2011.jpg|Logo with text Sat.1 HD logo 2011.png|Sat.1 HD logo 2016–present On October 12, 2016, Sat.1 refreshed their iconic logo once again (designed in-house by Creative Solutions), this time with the ball's segments reduced from eight to seven, along with the color ribbons drawn thicker and given more prominence and the ball itself rendered more glossy and vivid. The new design is reminiscent of the 2001 logo. *Art of Channel Branding *PromaxBDA *Creative Solutions *Satte Farben: SAT.1 ändert Senderlogo *Griff zum Farbtopf: Sat.1 überarbeitet sein Logo Sat.1 logo 2016 with text.png|Logo with text SAT.1_HD_Logo_2016.png|HD logo Sat.1 secondary logo 2016.png|The Sat.1 text in a semi-circle, currently used on-air as a secondary logo.